ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mean Green Teen Machine
In Mean Green Teen Machine, the Mean Green Teen Machine, three reptilian-like surfing ghosts, catch a wave into New York City in order to satisfy their unquenchable craving for pizza. After a day of battling the three ghosts, the Ghostbusters decide to test Egon's latest machine which can provide any desired dream... or nightmare!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 37. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Statue of Liberty The Mean Green Teen Machine Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Slimer Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Equipment Alpha Wave Generator Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Proton Gunner Proton Bazooka Locations Firehouse Rockefeller Plaza Washington Square Arch Plot Three teenage, pizza-loving spirits surfed into New York City on a wave of green slime. The Mean Green Teen Machine came to New York, their dream vacation spot, to eat their favorite food, pizza. They noticed the somber looking Statue of Liberty and cheered her up by sliming her. Once Lady Liberty perked up, the teens moved on. At the Firehouse, Egon unveiled his latest invention: the Alpha Wave Generator. Ray realized it was a way to control one's dreams. Egon added it would allow them to both rest and relax at the same time. They tested the device and its headset on the sleeping Peter. They observed Peter's dream and saw he was Batman and with actress Kim Basinger. As the dream progressed, Egon decided to was best to turn off the monitor. Soon enough the alarm rang. The Ghostbusters arrived at a pizza parlor trashed by the Mean Green Teen Machine. They opened fire but the ghosts proved to be too fast and agile to be caught. Peter vowed they would meet again. Just outside Rockefeller, the teens made calls to every pizza joint in the phone book. Soon enough, Ecto-1 was stuck in traffic. Slimer noticed the scent of pizza. The ghosts began to steal all the pizza. The Ghostbusters tried to catch them again but didn't succeed. The guys set up an undercover operation near the Washington Square Arch. Peter and Ecto posed as a pizza stand, Ray as a mother, Slimer as an infant, and Egon and Winston as construction workers. The Mean Green Teen Machine arrived but the Ghostbusters still couldn't catch them. The ghosts became concerned with the Ghostbusters and their constant interference so they followed Ecto-1. Tired from a long day of ghostbusting and no results, the Ghostbusters returned to the Firehouse and prepared to get some sleep. Egon suggested it was a prime opportunity to use the Alpha Wave Generator. Everyone agreed and took a headset. The ghosts observed from outside and realized they were dreaming. They entered the generator and the guys all floated in mid-air. Slimer came back from the kitchen and tried to wake up the guys to no avail. Peter dream had him as a returning champion in a game show called "Wheel of Pizza." Peter started to get suspicious but the ghosts appeared and launched him onto the Wheel of Pizza. Ray's dream was called "Ray of the Rainforest." Dressed like Tarzan, Ray alerted this three gorilla sidekicks of another crisis to deal with. The gorillas weren't too pleased and marched away from their card game. They turned into the ghosts and shoved Ray into the river of pizza. Ray managed to grab onto a floating pizza slice but went over a waterfall. Winston was a captain aboard the Starship Exercise. The crew was forced to go to battle stations when the Pizzanutions of Planet Pepperoni attacked. Egon hosted an educational show and explored the bloodstream. He brushed away a friendly red corpuscle and continued with his lecture. However, it returned with a bigger and meaner looking white corpuscle. Egon managed to give them the slip but the ghosts appeared. Slimer frantically pushed dials on the Alpha Wave Generator and shocked himself. All of a sudden, Winston teleported into Egon's dream and had the ghosts teleported away. Winston took off his bald cap while Egon surmised the three ghosts overloaded the generator's systems since it was only programmed for five. As long as the ghosts were free, the Ghostbusters would be stuck asleep. Meanwhile, Peter was ejected into Ray's dream. Ray pulled him up onto the slice. A consolation prize of 100 pizzas rained down on the duo. Guggenheim pulled a Particle Thrower and fired on them. Ray took control of his dream so he and Peter could run across the river. Slimer acted as a conduit again and got Winston and Egon reunited with Ray and Peter. Egon switched everyone into their uniforms. The Mean Green Teen Machine taunted the Ghostbusters and declared they would be stuck in their dreams forever. Winston conjured a Proton Cannon but was overrun with pizza. Peter pulled out a giant bazooka but Egon stopped him. Egon then offered the ghosts a giant pizza. The ghosts were overcome and flew to the pizza. They were all captured in a Ghost Trap. Egon declared the Ghostbusters were smarter. Winston conjured four flying surfboards for everyone and they surfed the skies. The Ghostbusters all woke up and Slimer greeted them. Winston noticed it was almost noon. The guys suggested cheeseburgers for lunch but Slimer wanted pizza. They playfully tossed their pillows at Slimer. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on April 25, 1990.Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990). *The Mean Green Teen Machine ghosts are a pastiche of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Cam Clarke, famous for his voices of Leonardo and Rocksteady on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Anderson Wong guest star as voices of Guggenheim and Chicoloni, respectively.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 37. CPT Holdings, Inc. *The Mean Green Teen Machine slime the Statue of Liberty temporarily bringing her to life, very similar to a major part of Ghostbusters II which came out the year before. *While dreaming, Peter mentions he is a Scorpio.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:28-03:32). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Oh hoo, c'mon Kim, don't leave. We're both Scorpios." *"Don Corleone" in Don Corleone Pizza is a reference to the character Don Corleone in movie "The Godfather". *The Mean Green Teen Machine orders pizza from a phone booth near the Rockefeller Center, seen in Ghostbusters and various Real Ghostbusters episodes such as "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster." *The Ghostbusters set up their sting operation near the Washington Square Arch, briefly seen in Ghostbusters II during the second montage. *Winston and Egon talk about the aftermath of the events in Ghostbusters II. Winston says, "Remember what happened the last time we dug up the street?"Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 07:08-07:12). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I don't know about this, Egon. Remember what happened last time we dug up the street?" **Although Winston was not involved in that incident in the movie. This also could imply Winston was part of the incident in the animated canon. **Egon implies the River of Slime was pumped out in a few days time.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 07:12-07:27). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It was an honest mistake, Winston. They had the subway system pumped out within a few days." *This episode is chalk full of TV and movie references: **1970s Saturday Night Live in which Dan Aykroyd and Bill Murray were cast members **Peter dreams about being Batman and of actress Kim Basinger.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:11-03:12). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Isn't that Peter in a Batman suit?"Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:14-03:16). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "And that's Kim Basinger." **Peter's Wheel of Pizza is a parody of the game show, "Wheel of Fortune." **Ray's dream is reminiscent of Tarzan. **Winston's dream is reminiscent of Star Trek. He also resembles Captain Picard from the spinoff Star Trek: The Next Generation during the dream. **In the final battle, Peter imitates Clint Eastwood's famous line from "Dirty Harry," "Do I feel lucky?” Well do ya, punk?"Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 20:29-20:32). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Beginner's luck, punk. Still feeling lucky?" **Coincidentally, at the beginning of the episode, Peter mentions he and Kim Basigner are both Scorpio's. In "Dirty Harry," the main villain is named Scorpio. *Janine doesn't appear in this episode. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps MeanGreenTeenMachineEpisode21.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachineEpisode22.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachineEpisode23.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine01.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine02.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine03.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine04.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachineEpisode24.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachineEpisode25.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine05.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine06.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachineEpisode26.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine07.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine08.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine09.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine10.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine11.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine12.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine13.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine14.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine17.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine18.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachineEpisode27.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachineEpisode28.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine15.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine19.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine20.jpg MeanGreenTeenMachine16.jpg Collages and Edits StatueofLibertyinMeanGreenTeenMachineepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AlphaWaveGeneratorinMeanGreenTeenMachineepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinMeanGreenTeenMachineepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RockefellerCenterinMeanGreenTeenMachineepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WashingtonSquareArchinMeanGreenTeenMachineepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinMeanGreenTeenMachineepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersasleepinMeanGreenTeenMachineepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgoninMeanGreenTeenMachineepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 4 Category:RGB Episode